


In Liltanolpa (the dancing mole [Quenya])

by Illiterate_writter



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, going to a tavern, meeting a girl, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illiterate_writter/pseuds/Illiterate_writter
Summary: One night a dear friend of Maeglin gets bored of his sour mood and decides that they need some change.
Relationships: Maeglin | Lómion/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	In Liltanolpa (the dancing mole [Quenya])

**Author's Note:**

> This is an amature effort not ment to infringe on any copyright.
> 
> Moreover this story was an exercise for me to get better at writting, thus any constructive criticism is welcome.

"Come on Maeglin, it's only one night," Elerion's happiness was infectious and almost his constant vibe. He was a short elon with a large halo of mustard yellow hair and dimples in his cheeks. Elerion was one of the few Avari elves inside Gondolin, after doing odd jobs here and there he settled on being one of the Lord of the Mole's cook.

"I suppose so..."

Without giving Maeglin a chance to think twice, he had dragged him and was rushing him outside the door.

Outside the late autumn air was cold and a constant wind was blowing orange leaves everywhere and blowing everybody's cloaks open, "I see why you insist on your cloak having buttons." Elerion had first laughed when he saw Maeglin putting on a large cloak with holes for the hands and buttons from the top to his calves.

"Frankly m'lord I think buttons should make a come back. Remember when all the ladies wore those dresses with dozens of colourful buttons on them."

They walked a quarter of an hour and in those fifteen minutes, the conversation ranged from buttons to horseshoes to the scandal between the other cook and the kitchen maid, until even the dark-haired lord was laughing and sharing his own stories and various anecdotes. Such was Elerion's ability to draw people into the conversation and make them feel some positivity even when they were down and Elerion had made it his misson to make sure that Maeglin would enjoy himself.

When they finally reached a well-lit street they ducked into a rowdy tavern. Unlike most buildings in Gondolin, this tavern was decorated with soft reds and oranges, the cold stone had been replaced with clay tiles and orange cauldrons with green plants had been hung from the ceiling. Inside a small band was setting up their instruments, the wine barrels were flowing and some more adventurous elves were smoking some sort of green leaf.

"He ho Elerion!"

"Hello, El!"

Soon enough they joined a group of smiths and the kennel keeper. Despite Maeglin's initial discomfort and awkwardness he found himself enjoying the company, especially an elleth who joined later on. Her name was Saedhwen, she was a dancer and according to Maeglin that night, the most beautiful creature he has ever had the pleasure of talking to.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle, might I ahh talk to you?"

"Oh umm, eh yeah but uh please call me Saedhwen."

Saedhwen and Maeglin were both awkward elves and they often lapsed into silence where neither of them knew how to bridge their different interests, by the end though they had danced twice and Maeglin even managed to sneak in his very first kiss.

"I have to go now, but uhh I'd like to see you again sometime."

In an attempt to not sound creepy, as his cousin claimed he was, he settled for a "Yes so would I." Although this had been Maeglin's happiest day ever, for once in his short lifetime, he felt as if he belonged, there was so much excitement in him that he felt sure that he would burst, spilling bubbles of enthusiasm the same way that a bottle of champagne will shower everybody if it's shaken.

Maeglin and Elerion ended up staying far longer then either of them expected, and getting much drunker then either expected, the night ended when Elerion was forced to drag a tipsy Maeglin out after he voiced his intent on smoking some of the weed.


End file.
